Cuando cae la Nieve
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Durante una noche, regresando del trabajo, Naruto visita el lugar donde se confesó al más grande amor que tuvo en su vida, buscando una respuesta para las dudas en su corazón. [AU/SNS]


Naruto y Sasuke pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

…

.

Cuando cae la nieve

.

…

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel entonces?

La mirada oscura, intensa, examinando su expresión avergonzada. El tacto frío de las manos ajenas sobre sus mejillas y la calidez de los labios, danzando sobre los suyos. Allí, escondidos del resto del mundo, las palabras precisas para su corazón confundido y al final, la certeza de ser amado al menos por un momento.

¿Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas con el paso de los años?

Naruto suspiró.

El paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos trajo consigo un recuerdo lejano que dejaba un sabor agridulce. Negó con la cabeza. Un poco de vaho se formó frente a su rostro ante una nueva exhalación resignada. Hacía frío, demasiado, aunque podía considerarse algo normal ya que estaba nevando. Sin embargo, él sabía que en Konoha no acostumbraba nevar, y también sabía que la última vez que había nevado allí –algo que era muy extraño- Naruto tuvo una razón muy importante para no percibir el frío.

Había sido el calor de alguien más.

Guiado por una extraña nostalgia -una que no lo llamaba desde hacía bastantes años- se acercó a paso lento hasta uno de los árboles del parque, para observar desde allí un punto exacto detrás del mismo: un espacio oculto entre varios arbustos justo a un lado del tronco viejo. Sonrió levemente. A pesar de los años transcurridos, el lugar parecía ajeno al paso del tiempo. De hecho, podría jurar que el lugar se mantenía exactamente igual que hace veinte años, cuando lo ocupó como escondite improvisado.

Una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, incitándolo a esconderse allí una vez más…pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Él era un adulto, unos cuantos años más y alcanzaría la cuarentena. No estaba en condiciones de realizar acciones tan impulsivas como aquella. En ese momento, era todo demasiado diferente a cuando tenía dieciséis años, mucho más de lo que pudo imaginar que sería en ese entonces.

Deteniendo el curso de sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta, regresando sobre sus pasos para retomar su camino a casa y a ese alguien que allí le esperaba. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se había desviado del camino para empezar, o más bien, no quería admitirlo todavía. Buscando distraerse, frotó sus manos enguantadas para calentarlas a la vez que avanzaba, cuando algo lo detuvo. Su mirada se alzó por sobre sus manos todavía frías, hasta dar con la persona que lo había llamado. A esas alturas, existía solamente una persona en ese mundo que le llamaría por su primer nombre.

Solamente _él_ podía…

— Sasuke. — dijo, reconociéndolo.

Allí estaba él, con su temple calmo a primera vista pero de emociones profundas una vez que le conocías.

Como siempre, mantenía su distancia. Llevaba puesto un abrigo largo y negro. Cubría su cuello con una bufanda azul marino y tenía ambas manos ocultas en sus bolsillos. Su cabello, infinitamente negro, estaba un poco más largo que antes pero aun así, daba la misma impresión que la última vez que se vieron cara a cara. Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde su despedida, y ciertamente, era algo difícil de recordar.

— ¿Cómo estás Naruto? — dijo Sasuke, después de que Naruto detuviera el paso. Su expresión neutral. — ¿Ha ido todo bien?

— Si… todo ha ido bien. —respondió Naruto, más por inercia que por ser una verdad absoluta. ¿Las cosas habían ido bien? Sí, pero a la vez, nada lo había hecho como él quería. — ¿…Qué hay de ti?

Sasuke se tomó un instante para pensar.

— Todo bien, podría decir. Aunque…he tenido bajas también.

El silencio que le siguió a sus palabras fue muy incómodo.

La verdad era, que Naruto no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decirle. Si algún extraño los viera, podría asumir que era una reunión de viejos conocidos que, a falta de más temas en común, solo se despedirían con un: "fue un gusto verte"… Después retomarían cada uno su propio camino para volver de donde habían venido. Un caso muy diferente al de ellos dos en realidad. A esas alturas de la vida, Sasuke y él eran mucho más que meros conocidos en un encuentro casual.

Frente a él, Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, con la misma expresión de siempre. Sin demostrar nada más allá que su propio autocontrol. Y aunque Naruto -tras compartir tantos años con él- estaba seguro de que este podía sentir cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad en un momento como ese, ya no podía actuar con tanta libertad frente a este, ni ser de ayuda para borrar aquello que lo perturbaba.

Ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto había desviado sus ojos hasta dar con una banca lejana. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que no estaba listo para reencontrase con su pasado, al menos, no tanto como habría creído solo instantes atrás al visitar su escondite de juventud.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí tan tarde? — la voz de Sasuke, ahora un poco más cercana, lo hizo reaccionar. — ¿venías del trabajo?

Naruto asintió, otra vez, por inercia.

— Sí…— después, algo llegó hasta su cabeza. —…eso me recuerda ¿qué haces por aquí?

Era una pregunta genuina, pues le resultaba curioso ver allí a Sasuke, después de que este se marchara de la cuidad años atrás sin ninguna intención de regresar.

— Daba un paseo, nada más—dijo este.

Ante su aparente calma, Naruto se sintió estúpido por pensar que le diría algo diferente.

— Ya veo…

Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada, atento como siempre a todas sus expresiones. Y luego, se acercó unos cuantos pasos más hasta él, deteniéndose justo a su lado. Miraba algo a lo lejos.

— Necesitaba venir aquí una vez más. Y al parecer tú también…

Entonces Naruto comprendió.

— _¿Me viste antes?_

—Sí. Por un momento, realmente creí que te ocultarías _allí_ otra vez.

Naruto sintió una extraña ola de vergüenza apoderarse de sus sentidos. Creyó que por ser de noche, nadie podría ver su intento fallido por responder a sus deseos infantiles. A esa edad, ya no creía poder experimentar tal grado de vergüenza, sin embargo, allí estaba una vez más, redescubriéndose a sí mismo. Aun así, Naruto debía reconocer que su reacción no era del todo sorpresiva, después de todo, Sasuke había sido el responsable de eso durante muchos años, incluida aquella noche tan lejana en ese mismo parque.

A sus dieciséis años, Naruto había huido de casa.

A pesar de haber crecido en una familia amorosa, con el paso de los años la relación con sus padres había ido de mal en peor, al igual que su comportamiento. Escapando de sus reproches y la decepción que pudo ver en sus ojos, Naruto corrió por las calles heladas hasta llegar a ese mismo parque y ocultándose entre los arbustos ya entrada la noche, esperó.

Esperaba que algo llegara y lo liberara del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

En ese tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos pero estaban distanciados. Un malentendido los había alejado del otro y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con ello. A él le gustaba Sasuke, demasiado para su propio bien, pero al parecer su amigo estaba enamorado de alguien más. Cuando lo descubrió fue tan doloroso, que cometió la estupidez de enfrentarlo en medio de un conflicto emocional, uno que le hizo decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría después.

No habían hablado desde entonces y por eso, aquella noche, no tenía a nadie a quien contactar.

Naruto recordaba cómo había permanecido allí, solo, por largos minutos, mirando el número de contacto de Sasuke en su celular. Y tras mucho dudar sobre si pedir o no por su apoyo, finalmente había marcado para hacerle una llamada, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Realmente no quería verlo en esas circunstancias, no hasta que pudiera hacerle frente sin que le doliera el corazón.

Creyó que permanecería allí toda la noche, ya que volver a casa tampoco le parecía una gran idea, pero algo más sucedió.

Sasuke había aparecido frente a él solo media hora más tarde. Y aunque la noche estaba cada vez más fría, estaba cubierto en sudor. Había corrido por todos lados, buscándolo después de ir a su casa y hablar con sus padres. Después de oírlo decir eso, Naruto no había encontrado una razón para obligarle a dejarlo solo. _"Están preocupados por ti",_ le había dicho, dando leves caricias a uno de sus hombros, _"aunque al principio estaban muy enojados conmigo y no querían decirme dónde estabas, ¿tú sabes por qué fue?"_

Aquella pregunta hecha por Sasuke había sido suficiente incentivo para abrir la boca. Al fin y al cabo, una parte de la conmoción de sus padres había sido enterarse de que le gustaban también los hombres, específicamente Sasuke. Este escuchó todo lo que Naruto tenía que decirle sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez.

Para felicidad de Naruto, aquella había sido la primera vez que Sasuke cambiaba tan abruptamente sus expresiones, sin ocultarle absolutamente nada. Su preocupación por él había sido palpable, y luego, el enojo hacia sus padres y hacia él mismo por no llamarlo correctamente minutos antes. Finalmente, Naruto había podido ver su rostro llenarse de estupefacción al escuchar claro y fuerte sus sentimientos, y el dolor de saber que estos jamás serían correspondidos por él.

" _Eres un verdadero idiota…"_ dijo Sasuke después de tranquilizarse. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después, las manos frías adquiriendo calor poco a poco sobre sus mejillas, la calidez que le brindó a su corazón el primer beso y al final, la verdad de sus sentimientos.

" _Estoy enamorado de ti, Naruto. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme queriendo a alguien más."_

La nieve que había comenzado a caer fue su único testigo, y también fue lo único que les obligó a regresar a casa y separarse aquella noche.

El Naruto actual sonrió, con la mitad del rostro oculto tras su bufanda. Se había dado media vuelta y miraba -al igual que Sasuke- hacia ese lugar que los había unido en su juventud tras una confesión desesperada. A su lado, Sasuke cerró los ojos por unos segundos, antes de abrirlos nuevamente y dirigirse hasta el punto donde Naruto mismo estuvo pocos minutos atrás.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Naruto lo siguió.

Tantas promesas que se hicieron aquella noche lejana, habían quedado olvidadas con el paso de los años. Todo era muy diferente entre ellos ahora y existían palabras dichas y actos ocultos que no se podrían borrar jamás.

— ¿Cuantos tiempo ha pasado ya? — preguntó Sasuke, de pie junto al escondite. Naruto estaba unos pasos más atrás. — ¿veinte años?

— Creo que sí…

En realidad, habían pasado veinte años y un mes, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre…? —preguntó Sasuke después, con un tono más formal. Estaba claro para Naruto que intentaba ocultar su frustración. — Aunque jamás terminé de agradarle, ella es una persona admirable.

Naruto suspiró, cansado.

—Ella…murió, años atrás.

Sasuke volteó su rostro un poco para mirarlo directamente, sorprendido.

— Ya veo, lo siento.

—No importa, no tenías como saberlo.

No podría saberlo ya que se marchó solo meses antes de que el accidente ocurriera.

Su relación con Sasuke siempre tuvo altos y bajos, de hecho, sus intensas discusiones y reconciliaciones eran por decirlo menos, el sello característico en su relación. Aun así, ambos podían decir con seguridad que se amaban y ciertamente, se amaron con intensidad. Sin embargo, en los últimos dos años de su relación todo había ido de mal en peor. Los malentendidos se acumulaban con cada día que pasaba y la inseguridad que tenían sobre si eran realmente amados por el otro se acrecentaba cada día más.

Los celos eran cada vez más difíciles de manejar.

" _Si no puede confiar en ti, no puede ser algo bueno, Naruto."_ Había dicho su madre, una vez, después de que tuviera que regresar a casa de sus padres por una discusión que tuvo con Sasuke.

A Sasuke no le agradaba para nada la cercanía que tenía con uno de sus amigos de la oficina, ni el que este interviniera para "consolarle" después de cada diminuto problema que pudiera surgir entre los dos. Más bien, le desagradaba que Naruto buscara su ayuda por sobre la que él, como su pareja, le podría entregar.

En ese instante, Naruto podía decir que su madre había tenido razón en decirle aquello sobre la confianza, y a la vez no.

Al igual que un niño, Naruto había querido jugar un poco con la estabilidad mental de Sasuke, así como este lo había hecho con él en un par de ocasiones. Naruto lo había hecho antes también, con asuntos no muy importantes, y todo había marchado mejor que nunca después de explicar sus acciones al reconciliarle. Sin embargo, aquella vez fue diferente. Por primera vez, Sasuke estaba prestando mayor atención a alguien en su propia Compañía, llegando a hablarle de ella con gran admiración e incluso se atrevía a decir, con algo de afecto. Estaba claro que se había convertido en una amiga para Sasuke. Su mente lo sabía, que allí no había problema alguno; que su pareja jamás lo traicionaría, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, el corazón de Naruto no se calmaba.

A pesar de la fuerza de la incertidumbre, Naruto no había dicho nada sobre ello y no había querido reclamarle por nada. Después de todo, lo más seguro era que se estaba imaginado demasiadas cosas que no venían al caso. Aun así, no pudo evitar que algunos cambios en su estado de ánimo se notaran llevándolo a contarle todo al amigo que a Sasuke no le agradaba que tuviera cerca. Al final, había escuchado el consejo que su amigo le dio, y pensando en ello como otro de sus simples juegos, decidió seguirle la corriente.

Jamás pensó que terminaría siendo mucho más que un simple juego.

Los malentendidos entre ellos alcanzaron proporciones mucho más importantes de lo que nunca habían hecho, y en cada una de sus mentes, las palabras dichas por el otro se transformaron en verdades admitidas en el calor de sus discusiones, causando más daño del que eran capaces de tolerar. El daño en esa ocasión vez fue irreparable, tanto que para ninguno existió la posibilidad de volver atrás.

Al día siguiente, ambos habían tomado una decisión que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Y al igual que con todo lo que sucedía entre ellos, su sincronización había sido inesperada. En ese entonces, Naruto estuvo seguro de que si continuaba de aquella manera, terminaría hecho pedazos y no volvería a ser él mismo nunca más. Esta vez, el amor no había sido suficiente para mantenerlos unidos.

Ambos abandonaron el departamento que compartían al mismo tiempo y, tras una fría y breve conversación de despedida, jamás se habían vuelto a encontrar...

Hasta ese momento.

Todo era diferente ahora.

De pie frente a la silueta silenciosa de Sasuke, Naruto podía asegurar que él había cambiado, y esperaba que para mejor. Tras su separación, él había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre el trascurso de su vida y lo que debería hacer con ella en un futuro. Entonces, después de darle muchas vueltas y desprenderse poco a poco del rencor que sentía por el otro, cayó en la cuenta de sus acciones pasadas y de lo que su falta de madurez podía causarle a él y a los demás al estar en una relación. Aunque claro, no podía decir lo mismo de la persona que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

—Yo, jamás comprendí por qué ella me rechazaba…—Sasuke continuaba hablando de su madre, ahora con un aire más nostálgico e incluso algo triste.

Eso lo descolocó un poco.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu madre. Pero, supongo que ahora lo entiendo. Jamás fui alguien de confianza para ella…ni lo fui para ti. — admitió.

Si se hubiesen encontrado un par de años atrás, Naruto no hubiese negado nada en esa afirmación y habría descargado toda la culpa de su separación sobre Sasuke, así, sin más, pero las cosas habían cambiado para él. Era capaz de reconocer mucho más que solo defectos en los demás en esos días y en sí mismo también...

—Mi madre no te quería a mi lado— Naruto aceptó. —. Eso es verdad pero…eso no quiere decir que no fueras alguien de confianza para mí…

En ese momento, Sasuke se giró completamente, permaneciendo de pie frente a él. Su ceño se arrugó, parecía molesto

—Te hice dudar de mí, Naruto.

—No aquí… —y entonces Sasuke se sorprendió. Naruto sonrió internamente, el que fuera tan abierto al demostrar lo que sentía le estaba trayendo muchos recuerdos y eran agradables esta vez. Era un alivio. Tal vez, podría actuar con un poco más de libertad frente a Sasuke en esta ocasión. — Al menos, la noche en que me encontraste aquí me diste la seguridad que necesitaba y yo…confié totalmente en tus palabras.

—…eso fue porque estaba siendo sincero.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No lo fuiste durante los siguientes catorce años?

—…En algunas ocasiones, no.

Naruto fue el sorprendido esta vez. Jamás creyó que Sasuke admitiría algo como eso, sinceramente esperaba que le respondiera como en el pasado. Como cada vez que tenían una reconciliación.

" _Jamás te mentiría, Naruto_ ", lo había dicho una infinidad de veces, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

El cambio le agradó.

—Ya veo…

—Todos mentimos alguna vez Naruto. —explicó.

Después, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y Naruto, algo abrumado por la mezcla de sensaciones, tampoco quiso decir una palabra. Su mente divagaba en torno a la última discusión que habían tenido, aquella confrontación repleta de engaños y falsedades, de máscaras que buscaban hacer daño y las malas palabras como desencadenante de su horrible final.

No fue algo que pudiese ocultar.

— Diré esto solo para no dejar más cabos sueltos entre los dos. — dijo Sasuke de pronto, rompiendo el silencio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — Nunca te engañé con alguien más y… jamás tuve sexo con esa compañera de trabajo.

Silencio.

Naruto estaba impresionado, pero de sí mismo al haber creído lo contrario durante un tiempo. Tras unos meses separados, Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo más seguro hubiera sido que, al igual que él mismo, Sasuke solo hubiese cedido ante su insistencia entre la rabia y el dolor de ser juzgado sin ninguna prueba.

— No te rogaré que me creas a estas alturas —siguió Sasuke. —…pero de todas formas, sentí que debía decírtelo.

—Yo…lo sabía, de alguna forma.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Aunque dije todas esas cosas…

Naruto sonrió nervioso, recordando sus propias circunstancias.

— Te creo. Después de todo, yo tampoco te engañé mientras estuvimos juntos. Todo lo que admití haber hecho en esa discusión era mentira.

Había estado tan dolido, malinterpretando las señales y las sonrisas de Sasuke, e imaginando miles de situaciones en que este finalmente lo cambiaba por alguien más. De alguna manera, su interior le pedía emitir una disculpa, sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo aquello no serviría de nada. Dejaría que su verdad fuera su verdadera expiación, de la misma forma que lo era para Sasuke.

— Así que también mentiste esa vez…— Sasuke debió su mirada por un instante, haciendo memoria, antes de volver a él. — No negaré que al principio lo creí posible, pero después entendí que jamás lo había sido. Eres demasiado honesto y leal como para haberlo hecho, Naruto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Eso siempre ha sido uno de mis defectos.

—Fue una de las cosas que más he amado de ti.

Una pausa.

— ¿…En serio?

— ¿Nunca te lo dije?

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

— No…

—Ahora lo sabes. Y…ya que estamos sincerándonos, jamás supe que te atrajo de mí…lo único que siempre me decías era " _bastardo, bastardo_ ", así que nunca lo entendí.

Al escucharlo, Naruto reviró los ojos con cansancio. ¿En serio jamás lo había entendido?

— Era eso mismo, Sasuke. — Explicó. —Te amé incluso con tus defectos…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke rió.

— Debo agradecerte por eso, supongo…

— Claro que debes hacerlo. —Aseguró Naruto, orgulloso. —Siempre me hacías pasar malos ratos…

— ¿Solo eso? —Sasuke le cuestionó con cautela, y Naruto se removió, un poco incómodo.

Claro que no que habían sido solo malos ratos.

Desde el inicio, Naruto quiso estar a su lado porque le hacía querer dar lo mejor de sí mismo y ser una mejor persona estando junto a él. Además, incluso con las innumerables discusiones de por medio, siempre tuvieron la certeza de que todo se aclararía entre ambos y volverían a ser como antes, demostrando cuanto se querían en lugares inimaginables y resguardándose en el cuerpo del otro cada vez que lo deseaban. Las sensaciones que Sasuke había provocado en él durante años, con sus palabras, sus besos y caricias, no serían fáciles de borrar y esperaba que para Sasuke hubiese sido igual.

— Cállate. — respondió Naruto al final, algo incómodo por los recuerdos.

— Debes ser justo entonces… — Sasuke reclamó, manteniendo una sonrisa leve. — Dile a tu pareja que te agradezca por eso al igual que yo…

La imagen de una persona esperándole en casa regresó a Naruto en ese instante. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—…Lo haré. — dijo, recordando la razón por la que había desviado su camino en primer lugar. De pronto, otra realización lo golpeó de frente y, todavía cauteloso se atrevió a preguntar: — Tú… ¿también tienes a alguien?

—La tengo.

 _Ah, claro que debía ser una chica._

— ¿Va todo bien entre ustedes? —agregó Naruto después. Una sensación de insatisfacción y nerviosismo asentándose en su pecho. — ¿No estás cometiendo los mismos errores que antes o sí?

Sasuke lo miró atentamente por unos segundos. Después con total neutralidad, respondió:

— No. Y tú tampoco debes hacerlo.

Lo había dicho como si estuviera advirtiéndole a un niño. Como si estuviera obligándolo a permanecer donde se encontraba, incluso, también obligándose a sí mismo a continuar de esa manera.

Eso removió un punto casi olvidado en su pecho.

—Lo sé. — dijo. Para hacerlo más tangible. Decidir sobre si continuar o no aquel trascurso en su vida había sido el por qué terminó allí esa noche, recordando su pasado en primer lugar. — Ella no me lo perdonaría.

Otro silencio los envolvió, rompiéndose solo con una pregunta que Naruto no quería escuchar.

— ¿La amas?

No. Naruto no podía decir que la amaba. A pesar de esa pequeña voz del pasado que le incitaba a admitir que sí lo hacía frente a Sasuke, no estaría siendo sincero si lo decía en voz alta. Sería solo un daño más para sí mismo, al buscar una señal en el otro que no le llevaría a buen puerto nunca más.

— La quiero mucho… — Dijo, sabiendo que antes de regresar a casa esa noche debía tomar una decisión, una que estaba poniéndose a prueba ante la aparición de Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto no quería equivocarse esta vez. — Ella es una gran mujer.

— Y hermosa, supongo…

—…Hermosa, sí. — Naruto no admitiría que al principio se había dejado llevar por las pequeñas semejanzas físicas que ella y Sasuke compartían. Ahora todo era diferente. Ella era diferente y haberse topado con Sasuke esa misma noche se lo estaba confirmando todavía más. — ¿Y tú? ¿También la amas?

Naruto no pudo abstenerse de preguntar lo mismo, a pesar de sentirse traicionado por sus emociones emergentes. Ajeno a sus complicaciones internas, Sasuke observó el camino por el cual había llegado antes de responder, dejándolos en una corta espera.

—Ella…es alguien muy especial.

El alivio que Naruto sintió fue inesperado. Al menos, no era el único que parecía entorpecerse al avanzar en ese ámbito.

— Ya veo…

Se miraron directamente por un instante, buscando algo, pero sin encontrar nada. Poco después, con un aire cansado, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

— Creo que ya es tiempo de que regrese a casa.

— Sí.

Dicho esto, Sasuke pasó por su lado, encaminándose hasta el sendero que lo haría salir del parque y regresar por donde había venido. Naruto, quien por un instante pensó que este dejaría un leve golpe sobre su hombro al pasar –como en esa lejana noche-, lo miró pasar como quien deja correr las imágenes de una película pero sin haber sacado ningún provecho de ella. Sin ninguna respuesta para su corazón marcado por el pasado. En su interior, una voz le gritó que algo hacía falta. Una duda que debía dejar en claro o le atormentaría por más tiempo del que podría imaginar. Él tenía muy en claro el por qué no amaba a su nueva pareja, y que eso debería ser suficiente para él pero, aun así…

— ¡Sasuke!

Ante el llamado inesperado y las pisadas deteniéndose a sus espaldas, Sasuke se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no dices directamente que la amas? — preguntó, sin saber realmente que esperar.

Frente a él, tras una breve sorpresa, Sasuke le sonrío y le dio a espalda antes de responderle. Antes de que ambos volvieran a las vidas que debían continuar.

— Aunque ya es demasiado tarde para esto…solo hay una persona en el mundo a la que yo pude y podré amar…Tú ya debes saber quién es, Naruto.

Después, su andar silencioso continuó en medio de la noche y la caída de la nieve.

Sin saber cómo, algo tibio creó una estela en las mejillas de Naruto.

Este sabía que sería la última vez…

— _Yo…lo sé._

Un murmullo ahogado, simbolizando una despedida.

Como siempre, sus razones ocultas habían coincidido sin querer.

.

…

…..

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Realmente no sé exactamente como llegué a esto. Fue como un "¿Me siento triste? Veamos si así llega la inspiración…" y llegó._

 _Lo siento, si alguien quería algo más de esto_ _, de alguna forma quise plasmar algo más semejante a la realidad pero no sé si lo logré al final._

 _La verdad es que últimamente no he podido escribir de una manera aceptable y que me dejara satisfecha, a pesar de tener bastantes ideas en desarrollo…por supuesto, todas con finales felices, no cómo esto xD._

 _Aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito._

 _Hasta pronto._


End file.
